Girl Meets The Secret Of Change
by Pontopo
Summary: Authors Note: So this is a Lucaya story I'm doing. I have two chapters planned for Girl Meets Yearbook, and another two (at least) for Girl Meets Semi Formal. After that I may continue based on future episode names as they are revealed or I may do my own thing, it might also just end there. Anyway I have lots of Lucaya love and lots of cool things planned so I hope everyone likes i
1. Mr Books

**Authors Note: So this is a Lucaya story I'm doing. I have two chapters planned for Girl Meets Yearbook, and another two (at least) for Girl Meets Semi Formal. After that I may continue based on future episode names as they are revealed or I may do my own thing, it might also just end there. Anyway I have lots of Lucaya love and lots of cool things planned so I hope everyone likes it! Don't be afraid to review honestly.**

* * *

The class all took their seats in the morning. Mr. Mathews, Riley's dad, didn't show up until the last bell and it always gave them time to talk. It really didn't matter if he was there or not usually though, because no matter what that class could talk!

"So Bucky McBoingBoing, how's that cloud of awesome treating you today?" Maya asked looking up from her desk raising one of her blonde eye brows at the end of her sentence. Maya had always had a thing for teasing Lucas and she had no particular reason, she just liked it. She liked to think she could brake him and make him react, but when he actually did she didn't handle it well, not his remark but how her friend reacted… It stung… Lucas must have picked up on that, or maybe he stopped caring because since that feud he hadn't said anything snappy to Maya.

"The cloud of awesome isn't really my thing, it's more along the lines of how Billy thinks, thank you very much." Lucas responded politely tipping her his imaginary hat as always.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Farkle said watching one of their class mates walk in with a stake of books. The brunette girl laid a book down on everyone's desk saying very little other than the occasional phrase, something short like "here you go." "I must see them now! Give me! Give me!" he said reaching for the book before she laid it down like a puppy stretching his front legs. "Give me, give me never gets Farkle." She responded pulling the book away for a second winking.

"Wow!" Maya, Lucas, and Riley yelped in response. They weren't used to Farkle getting hit on like that, or even him getting any kind of flirt on at all unless it was him speaking to Maya or Riley, it never seemed to be the other way around, one exception of course being Smackle.

Simply chuckling in response the glasses wearing girl laid the book on Farkle's desk and went on laying them down. Everyone was glancing over the books but Farkle was flying through each page, he was clearly searching for something.

Well everyone waited for what he was going to say about whatever he was searching for Farkle released some odd sound that was really between a gasp and a shreak. 'NOOOOOOO!" he shouted dramatically raising his fists before slowly falling back into a seating position and dropping his head on to his book. Someone next to him peaked at the page unable to see the picture. "Page 32 everyone!" the short boy yelled out.

A few people flipped through the book, among them was Maya and Lucas but not Riley. Reaching the page Lucas wore a surprised expression staring at it, Maya looked a little more shocked then he did. Her eyes widened a little, she was either really surprised or drifting off into Wonderland imagining something, probably imagining her life if it was like it appeared on the page.

"What is it?" Riley asked before peaking over Maya's shoulder and having the same shocked expression as her friend did. "WHAT?" she yelled in complete disbelief. The page read "Best Couple" and on it was a picture of Lucas and Maya doing their little "HURR HURR" gesture. Under the photo were the names "Maya Hart, Lucas Friar."

"Riles it's just a piece of paper, calm down." Maya said snapping back into reality laying her hand on her friends shoulder. "But-" Riley began ready to protest searching for words. "BUT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" She shouted. "Ok honey, calm down." Maya couldn't help but chuckle as she patted Riley's back. "You guys don't even like each other!" the taller girl reasoned. "I know, no one's arguing with you." Maya said, still holding in a little laugh at Riley's reaction.

"Well hey now!" Lucas said getting involved. "That's not true, I mean we don't like each other like this page implies but Maya and are friends, I mean aren't we?"

"Huckleberry, this is a bad time to reach for that conversation."


	2. Master Plan 2

**AN/ So I was waiting for at least one review to go on and here it is :) I like to know people are enjoying the story. I also love critics, not just mean bull crap but constructive criticism.**

Maya walked out to her locker at the end of the day with a cloud of relief hovering over her. She still had to deal with the drama to some extent, by fixing Riley, but she would deal with that in the comfort of her own home or Riley's home, anywhere but school. She was just closing her locker door and turning to leave when Lucas stopped her, standing in front of her. "Hey Maya." He said looking down to see her face. "Oh god Sunshine what is it now?" Maya said arching her eye brow annoyed.

"Sunshine!" Lucas grinned "that's an improvement, better than Hop Along at least, I think." He smiled at the end of the sentence. He seemed to be acting different, Maya couldn't tell what it was but there was a change. "Listen Sundance" Maya said watching as his smile immediately turned to a scrunched up expression. "I don't know why your holding me up but you best be telling me now or I'm just going to walk passed like you aren't even here."

"Well thing is" Lucas said scratching the back of his neck nervously gulping before taking a breath and getting brave. "I want to take you to semi-formal." The words came out so smooth Maya's eye lids rose up as she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay stunned or laugh. "You want to what?" she asked chuckling. "I want to take you to semi-formal." He repeated plainly. "Maya Hart, will you be my date to semi-formal?" he asked a little more formally then he had before.

"Listen Lucas I don't know if you just decided to go on a drug binge or something but I think your asking the wrong girl, you mean Riley. Rileyyyyyyyy do youuuuuuu want to go to semi-formal with meeeeee Lucassssss." Maya said getting up in his face as she stretched out some words. "No Maya, I mean no not in the way you think." He said biting his lip.

"What other way is there to think?!" Maya said snapping. "BETRAYAL! BLOODY MURDER!" She began to shout at the top of her lungs causing everyone in the hall to look at them. "BLOODY MURD-" she began to shout again before Lucas stopped her laying his hand over her mouth. "I want you to help me make Riley jealous." He explained. The statement seemed to calm Maya down as her expression sank down to a more plain face. "Oh, oh yeah I can do that." She said, her attitude instantly "normalizing" at the explanation. "See, we haven't even talked about being a couple since the first date, and that all started with a push from you. Your always doing these amazing larger than life adventures with all these plans, but this time it has to be bigger to make the reaction bigger and it has to be more sly so something lasting comes out of it."

"Alright Lucas, I got it." She leaned up and kissed him, just a peck it could barely be considered a kiss. "See you at semi." she said loud enough for those staring in shock and awe from the kiss to hear.


	3. Dear Ranger Rick

**AN/ Thanks for the review anon! Hope this chapter is better for you.**

When Maya got home she was just changing when her phone dinged its Kim-Unicator text tone. She wasn't sure who it would be, it could have been some one fanning over her and Lucas... Or it could have been Riley... Nervously the blonde bit her lip to see a text message that made her sigh in relief, but as she was reading the message from the class mate Shake It Off began to play and she saw Riley's name came up as a caller.

"Balls!" Maya groaned unsure if she should ignore it or answer it. Without thinking she pressed the green phone answering the call and then clicked speaker phone. "Hey Riles.." She said laying the phone down on her dresser before going to lie down on her bed. "WHAT THE HELL MAYA!?" Riley's voice boomed through the phone."Honey, calm down." Maya replied casually.

"Is it true?" Riley asked, disappointment in her voice. "Is what true?" Maya asked innocently biting her lip. She could feel her heart pounding and her blood racing and she couldn't believe she had ever agreed to Lucas's little suggestion.

"Are you and Lucas going to semi together? Because that's what everyone's saying!" Riley spoke a little to fast when she was upset, Maya was familiar with it. She always thought maybe all of Riley's thoughts were always racing around her head and she just had to let them out. "Well I guess if that's what everyone's saying then it has to be true." Maya said plainly. She was a little offended Riley believed she could do that to her.

"How could you?" Riley asked quietly. It was that quiet voice that shattered Maya, she couldn't talk to Riley to calm her down at all without betraying Lucas so hesitantly she decided her best plan was to hang up. "Look Riles I got to go." She said ready to hang the phone up. Before she got to the phone from her bed she heard Riley shout out "BETRAYER!" And hang up on the other end.

Then Maya had to wonder, in any event was she even in a betrayer? Who had seen Lucas first? She didn't want to date Lucas in any way, she found him quite repulsing, but still cute. However if Maya did want to date Lucas would she feel bad about it? She saw him first, but she sort of "gave him" to Riley.

Picking up her phone Maya thought of who to text, normally when she was upset she would text Riley because she was the only one she could admit that to, but for obvious reasons she couldn't do that. Maya knew whoever she talked to she wouldn't confide in, she would simply message them to feel like some one was around. She decided to text Lucas.

'Dear Ranger Rick,

I am happy to take part in this wild plan to help you date my dear friend however I regret to inform you that if it does not end immediately after Semi Formal I'm outtie. Wow I almost had a decent message and I ended it with outtie.

-Maya.'

The message actually surprised Lucas. He was kind of bored and was happy to have his phone ding and distract him from studying math. He laughed reading it around the end, Maya always knew how to go out on a punch line and it was some thing he admired her for, she was always fun. If always meant usually... He began to think of a response before he just started typing.

'Dear Maya,

you are THE BEST FRIEND for doing this all for me. I actually mean this, it's probably hard to talk to you and for you to hear it normally because of our usual banter but this isn't sarcasm. I really appreciate you for helping me.

-Lucas.'


End file.
